Mercurey 1er cru
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Snape a un faible pour le vin moldu. Vont-ils le faire chanter, ou bien profiter de la situation pour faire la tournée des caves de la Côte Chalonnaise ?
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Mercurey 1er cru

Auteur : Stupid Axolotl

Rating : G (L'incitation à boire du vin de Bourgogne mérite t-elle plus ? héhé)

Résumé : Campagne publicitaire pour le vin de ma région ;op Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Snape a un faible pour le vin moldu. Vont-ils le faire chanter, ou bien profiter de la situation pour faire la tournée des caves de la Côte Chalonnaise ? 

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit pour Harry Potter aussi bien que pour le Mercurey. Les adresses à Mercurey ont été prises au hasard, de même que les patronymes (René Franchet, 'Les Vailles', etc...). Je n'ai également aucune idée s'il y a une boulangerie à Mercurey. Par contre, le fort taux d'Américains dans la région est de notoriété publique ;op

Avertissement : Bah, pas grand-chose... Ah, si! Le Mercurey, c'est bon, mais faut pas non plus en abuser ;oD

  
  
*** Chapitre premier ***  
  
  
  
  
- Ca va tomber, annonça Ron.  
- Encore un ou deux !  
  
Harry ajouta un crapaud sur la pile d'amphibiens qui s'élevait déjà sur la table qu'il partageait avec Ron pour les cours de potions. L'installation vacilla de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, etc., puis l'oscillation s'amortit assez rapidement. Les crapauds, aux trois-quarts endormis, flasques, formaient une masse assez compacte qui ne semblait pas sur le point de s'effondrer. C'est pourtant ce qui arriva quand Harry voulu assez maladroitement ajouter d'un coup deux autres batraciens.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaa !! Ron ! Attention !!  
  
Trop tard ! La pile de crapauds s'affaissa, les crapauds roulèrent par terre et Snape, ameuté par le plouf' visqueux de leur chute et le cri de Harry, traversa la salle à toute vitesse, vraisemblablement de très méchante humeur.  
  
De façon assez inexplicable, il semblerait bien que tous les gens qui travaillent avec des amphibiens vivants ont horreur que l'on joue avec le matériel (le matériel' étant évidemment les pauvres crapauds). Snape ne faisait pas exception. Rien ne l'énervait plus que lorsqu'un étudiant, pour l'embêter ou amuser ses amis, inventait une farce à base de crapauds. Dès sa première année d'enseignement, il avait du subir de telles bouffonneries. Ç'avait tout d'abord été Ransley Hartmann, qui avait trempé une bonne dizaine de rainettes (variété hyperactive) dans l'encrier, ce qui avait laissé sur le sol et les murs des taches coriaces qu'on pouvait encore voir à ce jour. L'année d'après, il y eut Gary Galton, qui avala un crapaud pour essayer d'épater la timide Peggy Seabrook. (Non seulement cela avait eu l'effet inverse – Peggy refusa dès lors de lui adresser la parole – mais en plus, le pauvre Gary faillit mourir d'un empoisonnement dû au venin de l'amphibien). Mais le pire, estimait Snape, c'était le jour où, s'étant absenté un peu longuement, il revint dans sa salle de classe pour retrouver les élèves assis en cercle autour d'un feu allumé à même le sol, occupés à faire griller des cuisses de grenouilles piquées sur leurs baguettes. Depuis, bien d'autres incidents grenouillesques, mais rien de bien marquant. Et aujourd'hui, cet Harry Potter avait encore trouvé moyen de se faire remarquer en faisant une pile de crapauds ! Snape était furieux, mais il en avait vu d'autres. Il se contenta donc d'enlever quelques points aux Gryffindors et de convoquer Harry pour la fin du cours, et l'affaire fut étouffée sans plus déranger le cours.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il libera ses élèves et disparu rapidement par une des portes de la salle, celle qui donnait sur son laboratoire personnel.   
  
- Tu crois qu'il t'a oublié ? chuchota Ron qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée, avec Harry.  
- Sûrement pas, répondit Harry très bas. Tout de façon, je ferais mieux d'attendre ici un certain temps. S'il s'en rappelle subitement et que j'ai filé, ça ne va certainement pas lui plaire. Va rejoindre Hermione. Je vous mettrai au courant du sermon dès que celui-ci sera terminé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Okay. A tout de suite.  
  
Ron s'éloigna et Harry avança un peu plus dans la salle. De la porte du labo, entrouverte, s'échappait des crépitements de feu et des bruits de versement de liquide épais. De toute évidence, Snape avait une potion sur le feu depuis déjà un certain temps et c'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté ses élèves un bon moment pendant le cours.  
  
Le professeur de potions ne tarda pas à délaisser sa marmite pour anathématiser le pauvre Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de virulence. En même temps, Harry connaissait suffisamment l'animal pour savoir que s'il mettait autant d'énergie dans ses remontrances, c'est qu'il était en grande forme. Cette potion qui réussissait bien, peut-être Ou bien autre chose que Harry ne pouvait imaginer présentement.   
  
Ca devait bien être la potion, puisque, se calmant brusquement, Snape fit remarquer à Harry que bête comme il était, il pouvait pourtant lui être utile, et l'envoya surveiller sa marmite pendant qu'il allait lui-même emprunter un ingrédient manquant.  
  
- Prenez garde à ce que cela ne bout pas ! Dans le cas contraire, baissez la flamme ! est-ce faisable ? Après tout, on apprend ça en deuxième année, ça ne vous a laissé que 4 ans pour vous exercer.  
  
Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se dirigea vers la marmite, tandis que Snape sortait de la salle de cours.  
  
La potion ne menaçant pas du tout de bouillir, Harry n'avait rien à faire et passa le temps en regardant autour de lui. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer plusieurs fois dans ce local, mais illégalement, donc il n'avait jamais eu loisir d'examiner tranquillement la pièce. Elle était très petite, encombrée de récipients au sol, et les murs étaient striés d'étagères sur lesquelles on voyait, dans un désordre terrible, des flacons, des boites, des ustensiles divers. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par une bouteille d'une forme connue, mais indéniablement de fabrication moldue. Une classique bouteille de vin, se rendit compte Harry. Elle avait une étiquette toute poussiéreuse. Harry, intrigué, essuya la poussière du revers de la main. L'étiquette et une partie de la bouteille apparu. Harry en regarda le contenu. C'était, comme indiqué sur la vignette, des petits vers rouges. La partie propre, toute brillante, attirait maintenant l'il. Il convenait de camoufler cela de façon à rendre le flacon aussi poussiéreux qu'avant l'indiscret nettoyage.   
  
En essayant de rendre plus homogène l'aspect de la bouteille, Harry découvrit une autre étiquette, plus grande, au coin corné. Il tira à peine dessus et l'étiquette se décolla. Au même moment, Harry entendit Snape rentrer dans la salle de cours et eut juste le temps de glisser l'étiquette dans sa poche. Snape entra, le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis jeta un coup d'il à sa marmite. Le liquide chauffait doucement. Ne trouvant pas de raison suffisante pour rabrouer Harry, il ne pu que le renvoyer.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
- Regarde ça Ron ! Tu vois ce que c'est ?  
  
Harry venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et semblait passablement excité. Il présentait à son ami un morceau de papier gommé. Celui-ci le prit, l'observa quelques secondes et le rendit à Harry.  
  
- On dirait une étiquette de vin moldu. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?  
- Dans le labo de Snape !  
- Tiens, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il fut un buveur de vin moldu  
- Moi non plus ! Et regarde mieux l'étiquette !  
  
Harry lui remit à nouveau le papier.  
  
Ron lu attentivement les inscriptions imprimées, puis retourna l'étiquette. Derrière, à part les traces de colle, rien.  
  
- Je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose. A part que ce vin fait 12 degrés Je ne comprends pas le reste. C'est du français, j'imagine  
- Tout à fait. Moi non plus, je ne connais pas le français, mais c'est facile de deviner. De toute façon, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est le mot en gros caractères, au milieu.  
- Mercurey ?  
- Oui. C'est apparemment le nom du vin, et c'est aussi le nom d'un village français.  
- Comment sais-tu cela ?  
- Je m'en doutais, et j'ai été vérifier tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. Je m'en doutais parce que les vins ont souvent le nom de leur village ou lieu-dit, mais il y avait autre chose  
  
Ron le regarda, interrogateur  
  
- Ca ne te dit vraiment rien, Mercurey ?  
  
Ron réfléchit quelques secondes  
  
- Maintenant que tu me le dis, ça m'étonnerait que j'en aie entendu parler pour la première fois seulement aujourd'hui. En effet, ça me dit quelque chose.  
- Il y a une école de sorcellerie à Mercurey. Et elle faisait partie des écoles proposées pour le jumelage avec Hogwarts.  
- Ah, oui, je vois maintenant. Je ne me rappelle même plus pour quelle école j'ai voté. En tout cas, ce n'est pas Mercurey qui a gagné, puisque c'est cette école russe au nom imprononçable.  
- Ils n'ont pas gagnés, et pourtant Snape s'était bien fatigué à leur faire de la pub.  
- Ca doit être pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas été choisis, héhé. Maintenant, je me le rappelle bien. Je n'ai porté aucune attention à cette école justement parce que c'est Snape qui en avait fait la présentation. Et j'imagine que mon cas n'est pas isolé.  
- Non, il y avait au moins moi également. Mais quand j'ai vu cette étiquette, je me suis subitement rappelé cette école.  
  
Ron était resté pensif quelques instants.  
  
- Mais Mais, du coup, ça explique tout. L'école de Mercurey a du envoyer quelques bouteilles de vin des moldus du coin pour récompenser Snape d'avoir défendu leurs intérêts, c'est aussi simple que ça Dommage, j'imaginais déjà des choses marrantes, du genre que Snape était alcoolique et qu'on tenait une preuve compromettante  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher un sourire narquois en voyant la mine déçue de son ami.  
  
- Nan, Ron, ton explication ne tient pas, mais ça devrait plutôt te faire plaisir. Cette étiquette ne provient pas d'un envoi d'il y a quelques mois. Elle était fixée sur une bouteille qui a servit à conserver des vers épigés, de la récolte d'il y a cinq ans. C'est écrit sur une autre étiquette, une toute simple celle-ci.  
- La récolte date, mais peut-être qu'elle a été transvasée dans cette bouteille récemment.  
- J'y ai pensé. Ca ne me semble pas probable. La bouteille, en plus d'être fermée grâce au bouchon de liège, probablement d'origine, stabilisé par un sort de gonflement, a également tout son col enduit d'une espèce de cire à cacheter en assez mauvais état, où a adhéré un tas de toiles d'araignées, d'insectes morts et de copeaux divers. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tout cela n'est venu qu'en trois mois.  
- D'accord. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. C'est presque évident que Snape connaissait cette école avant le projet de jumelage. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant que quelqu'un de là-bas lui ait un jour envoyé des produits régionaux.  
- C'est vrai. Mais je me suis dit Ca serait amusant, tout de même, que Snape ait voulu parrainer Hogwarts avec cette école parce que les moldus du coin produisent du bon vin !  
- Héhé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça de la part de Snape  
- Pour être franc, nous n'avons vraiment aucune raison de suspecter ce genre de choses. Mais c'est une trop bonne piste : il va falloir trouver de plus amples renseignements !  


*to be continued*


	2. Vin chaud

Titre : Mercurey 1er cru

Auteur : Stupid Axolotl

Rating : G (L'incitation à boire du vin de Bourgogne mérite t-elle plus ? héhé)

Résumé : Campagne publicitaire pour le vin de ma région ;op Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Snape a un faible pour le vin moldu. Vont-ils le faire chanter, ou bien profiter de la situation pour faire la tournée des caves de la Côte Chalonnaise ? 

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit pour Harry Potter aussi bien que pour le Mercurey. Les adresses à Mercurey ont été prises au hasard, de même que les patronymes (René Franchet, 'Les Vailles', etc...). Je n'ai également aucune idée s'il y a une boulangerie à Mercurey. Par contre, le fort taux d'Américains dans la région est de notoriété publique ;op

Avertissement : Bah, pas grand-chose... Ah, si! Le Mercurey, c'est bon, mais faut pas non plus en abuser ;oD

***Chapitre deux ***  
  


  
- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? demanda Ron à Harry qui s'était assis à proximité, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'étiquette  
- Ça serait bien de savoir exactement ce qui est écrit dessus  
- Hermione parle bien français  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! Allons chercher Hermione ! De plus, elle doit mieux s'y connaître en vin moldu que nous !  
- Mon père nous en a parfois ramené. Mais je n'ai jamais fait attention aux étiquettes.  
- Les Dursley en buvaient peu et je ne m'y suis pas non plus intéressé. Mais Hermione doit bien en avoir eu quelques bouteilles dans les mains.  
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis avaient rejoint Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ils expliquèrent l'affaire et Harry lui tendit l'étiquette. Hermione la prit, la posa sur la table et l'aplatit - il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment en piteux état.  
  
- La première ligne en haut, dit Hermione après avoir lu toute l'étiquette, est une garantie d'authenticité. Puis il y a une sorte de blason, sans doute celui de Mercurey, à moins que ce soit celui du domaine. Puis on a Mercurey, 1er cru' – Snape ne boit pas n'importe quoi. – Les Vailles', en dessous, c'est peut-être le nom du vignoble. En tout cas, c'est encore un nom propre Ici, l'année c'est il y a sept ans Après, on a encore une indication du cru, un certificat d'appellation, et le nom du domaine et du propriétaire.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- René Franchet. Et la dernière ligne 71640 Mercurey... C'est le code postal.  
-   
  
Hermione releva la tête et regarda ses deux amis, qui avaient l'air plutôt déçus. Hermione ironisa gentiment :  
  
- Hé quoi ? vous attendiez-vous à des indications pour trouver un trésor ou quelque chose comme cela ? il n'y a sur cette étiquette que les renseignements qu'il y a sur une étiquette normale de vin ! de toute façon, on a bien assez d'informations pour savoir d'où vient ce vin. Ils doivent en parler dans n'importe quel bouquin sur l'école de Mercurey. Il y en a ici, j'en ai regardé un quand il a fallu choisir l'école pour le jumelage.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ébahis. Elle avait fait des recherches avant de voter !   
Hermione surprit leur échange muet.  
  
- Hé bien, au moins, cela nous sert aujourd'hui. Je vais consulter les livres sur Mercurey.  
- Et pendant que tu t'occupes de la partie licite du problème, Harry et moi allons nous occuper du côté moins avouable, c'est-à-dire espionner Snape.  
- Hein ? Vous allez Mais pourquoi ? Que cette bouteille de vin vous intrigue, d'accord, mais aller jusqu'à espionner Snape ! Qu'est ce que cela va bien pouvoir vous apporter ? Vous n'allez pas vous livrer à des dénonciations maintenant !  
- Nan, nan, c'est juste pour le bonheur de trouver des vices à Snape, la rassura Harry.  
- Et peut-être lui voler quelques bouteilles, ajouta Ron.  
  
  
N'écoutant pas les protestations amusées de leur amie, Harry et Ron sortirent de la bibliothèque pour préparer un plan d'attaque. Harry était pour aller immédiatement faire un tour du côté du labo de Snape, pour essayer d'avoir des indications sur cette potion dont la fabrication l'avait mis de si bonne humeur. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien probable entre cette potion et la bouteille pleine de poussière, mais Snape était si étonnamment réjoui à la fin du cours que ça valait le coup dessayer de savoir pourquoi. Et à partir du moment où ils s'étaient décidés à l'espionner   
  
Ils empruntèrent donc le long couloir qui mène chez Snape, et comme on était en pleine après-midi, ils n'essayèrent pas de limiter le bruit, mais au contraire, marchèrent normalement, en bavardant, comme deux élèves qui passent par là par hasard. Ils étaient ainsi en train de parler d'un match international de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, quand Ron, qui donnait son avis sur l'issue probable du match, s'arrêta à la fois de parler et d'avancer et tourna vers Harry un visage stupéfait.  
  
- Ca alors ! c'est trop fort !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne sens pas ?  
- Non, je ne sens rien, je suis enrhumé, tu le sais bien, répondit Harry avec un peu d'humeur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça sent ?  
- Le vin chaud !  
- Le le quoi ?  
- Le vin chaud ! Tu comprends mon étonnement ! On vient de soupçonner Snape, mais avec comme seul indice une bouteille vieille de cinq ans, on va voir du côté de son labo, et voila que tout le couloir empeste le vin chaud !  
- Incroyable, murmura Harry.  
- En tout cas, ça expliquerait la bonne humeur de Snape, qui n'attendait que ton départ pour goûter sa mixture  
- Tu veux dire que j'ai surveillé SON VIN CHAUD ? s'étrangla Harry.  
- Y a des chances La potion' n'était pas rouge sombre ?  
- Si. Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Snape a été emprunter de la cannelle  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.  
  
- En tout cas, remarqua Ron, Snape ne cache pas ses activités. Ca ne sentait pas dans la salle de cours, parce que la porte de communication était fermée, ce qui ne doit vraisemblablement plus être le cas maintenant, et peut-être aussi car le vin n'avait pas commencé à chauffer. Mais quand il te l'a fait surveillé, il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu ne te rendrais compte de rien. Et maintenant, il laisse la porte ouverte comme s'il voulait que tout le monde sache ce qu'il fait.  
- Donc, on s'est donné du mal pour trouver quelque chose qui doit être de notoriété publique  
- C'est le cas, je pense, admit Ron, sans cacher son désappointement.  
  
En parlant, ils étaient arrivés vers la porte de la salle de potions. Celle-ci était entr'ouverte, et, pour la forme, Harry passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et pu vérifier qu'en effet, la porte du labo était grande ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à entrer pour jeter un coup d'il à la potion - il avait encore du mal à accepter d'avoir surveillé le vin chaud de Snape et aurait été très soulagé d'infirmer la théorie de Ron -, mais à ce moment là, les deux amis entendirent des bruits de pas qui montaient l'escalier du bout du couloir. Harry et Ron reculèrent donc prudemment jusqu'à la prochaine bifurcation du couloir de manière à pouvoir voir sans être vus. Ils purent donc repérer Snape qui arrivait d'un pas tranquille, quelques sachets de papier à la main. Tandis qu'il approchait, son visage se fit inquiet et il hâta l'allure. Brusquement, il retourna en arrière, et ouvrit la première fenêtre après le couloir.  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, perplexes.  
  
Snape continua sa progression en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres sur son passage. A présent, son but semblait clair.  
  
- On s'était encore trompés, murmura Harry.  
- C'est évident. Il ne prendrait pas le soin d'aérer s'il n'avait rien à cacher.  
  
Décidément, depuis la découverte de cette étiquette, ils allaient de déconvenues en bonnes surprises.  
  
Comme Snape, en ouvrant successivement toutes les fenêtres du couloir, s'approchait dangereusement de l'intersection où ils se trouvaient, Harry et Ron se replièrent et ne reprirent leur place initiale que lorsqu'il entendirent les pas de leur professeur repartir dans l'autre sens. Ils purent alors, depuis le coin du mur, apercevoir Snape entrer dans sa salle et fermer précautionneusement la porte. Ils entendirent ensuite la porte du labo claquer.  
  
- Il n'est pas très futé, remarqua Harry. Il aurait mieux fait de fermer la porte d'abord et d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres après. Maintenant, même moi je sens un peu.  
  
Comme ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque raconter à Hermione ce qu'ils avaient vu, et lui demander ce qu'elle avait appris.  
  
  
  
  
  
- J'ai pas mal d'informations sur Mercurey et j'ai même l'adresse du propriétaire du domaine, annonça Hermione. Tout ça là dedans !  
  
Elle leur tendit un livre.  
  
- C'est une espèce de dossier publicitaire pour l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Mercurey, et dans l'introduction, il y a un passage assez long sur le village moldu. Apparemment, ils savent apprécier leur vin Ecoutez : L'origine du village viendrait d'un temple gallo-romain édifié jadis à son emplacement et dédié à Mercure. La Grande-rue est d'ailleurs située sur le tracé de l'ancienne voie antique qui reliait la vallée de la Saône' (ça, c'est la rivière qui passe dans le coin, explicita Hermione) à la ville d'Augustodunum, maintenant Autun.' Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Devant l'air perplexe de Ron, elle ajouta :  
  
- Et de manière plus pratique, on peut ajouter que Mercurey se trouve à 13 km au nord-ouest de Chalon-sur-Saône.  
- Et c'est où, ça, Chalan-sur-chose, là ? demanda Ron.  
- En France, sans doute, vu qu'il y a un de ces accents bizarres, pointa Harry, qui avait jeté un coup d'il au texte.  
- Je m'en doute que c'est en France !  
- C'est à l'est, coupa Hermione. Et un peu au sud Très peu au sud, reprit-elle, et elle leur montra l'emplacement sur la carte qui figurait à la fin du livret. En tout cas, et c'est ça qui nous intéresse, c'est en pleine région viticole. Mercurey, comme Chalon, sont en Bourgogne, mais le vin du coin n'entre pas dans la catégorie Bourgogne, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas cherché. Il s'agit de vin dit de la côte Chalonnaise'. M. René Franchet n'habite pas Mercurey même mais un lieu-dit du nom de Les Vailles', c'est le nom qu'on avait aussi sur l'étiquette. Le vin est commercialisé à Mercurey même par une cave au 27, Grande-Rue. C'est tout ce que je sais au niveau du vin. Sinon, l'école de sorcellerie se trouve à deux petits kilomètres à l'est, sur un coteau impropre à la culture de la vigne. Leurs protections doivent être très bonnes, étant donné les allers et venues de moldus dans le coin qui doivent être intenses.  
  
- Bon, récapitula Harry. On sait que Snape apprécie le vin de Mercurey, et qu'il en consomme depuis au moins cinq ans. On sait aussi qu'il tient à garder cela secret, et on a également appris d'où vient ce vin. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous apporte grand-chose  
- Ce qu'il faudrait, avança Ron, c'est trouver où il stocke ce vin.  
- S'il est amateur de vin, il tiendra à le conserver de la meilleure façon possible. Le vin moldu se conserve dans des caves humides, Ron, ça réduit les endroits où chercher  
- Pas beaucoup, remarqua Hermione. Il y a des caves sous tous les bâtiments, et il y a même certaines salles de cours du rez-de-chaussée qui méritent les qualificatifs de sombre et humide  
- En gros, le seul moyen de savoir, cest de filer Snape voila encore de l'espionnage en perspective   
  
  
To be continued


	3. Une cave humide

Titre : Mercurey 1er cru

Auteur : Stupid Axolotl

Rating : G (L'incitation à boire du vin de Bourgogne mérite t-elle plus ? héhé)

Résumé : Campagne publicitaire pour le vin de ma région ;op Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Snape a un faible pour le vin moldu. Vont-ils le faire chanter, ou bien profiter de la situation pour faire la tournée des caves de la Côte Chalonnaise ? 

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit pour Harry Potter aussi bien que pour le Mercurey. Les adresses à Mercurey ont été prises au hasard, de même que les patronymes (René Franchet, 'Les Vailles', etc...). Je n'ai également aucune idée s'il y a une boulangerie à Mercurey. Par contre, le fort taux d'Américains dans la région est de notoriété publique ;op

Avertissement : Bah, pas grand-chose... Ah, si, bien sûr : Le Mercurey, c'est bien bon, mais faut pas en abuser ;oD

  
*** Chapitre trois ***  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, le pauvre Snape échappa largement à la surveillance du trio. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et les professeurs, attentifs à finir le programme, surchargeaient leurs élèves de travail. Malgré cela, Ron et Harry se relayaient de façon à surveiller Snape au moins quelques heures par jour. Malheureusement, il s'agissait justement des heures de la journée où Snape ne faisait guère autre chose que surveiller les élèves et discuter avec les autres profs. L'espionnage fut donc totalement infécond.  
  
Quelques jours avant Noël, les trois amis allèrent jusqu'à rentrer à nouveau dans le labo. A leur grande joie, ils y découvrir trois nouvelles bouteilles, qui étaient simplement posées sur le rebord de la cheminée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas malin, commenta Hermione.  
- N'oublions pas qu'il s'en sert pour faire du vin chaud, remarqua Ron. Ca ne doit pas avoir d'importance s'il est mal stocké juste avant  
- Quel dommage, soupira son amie  
  
Deux bouteilles étaient pleines et intactes, mais la troisième avait été ouverte et n'était plus remplie qu'au tiers. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de renifler dedans avec suspicion. Mais ça sentait bien le vin. Il allait le goûter quand Hermione l'arrêta : si Snape avait un moyen dapprendre que Ron avait bu dans sa bouteille, celui-ci aurait du mal à trouver une explication convaincante. Ils sortirent donc après avoir replacé la bouteille à l'emplacement exact où ils l'aient prise.  
- On sait qu'il a été se réapprovisionner, ce qui veut dire que si on avait pu le suivre nuit et jour, on aurait su où il planque ses bouteilles, réfléchit Harry à voix haute.  
- On ne pourra jamais faire cela, de toute façon, remarqua Ron qui en était plutôt soulagé : l'idée de suivre Snape vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre le rendant légèrement nauséeux.  
- Je vais essayer de récolter des informations pendant que vous serez partis, décida Harry, qui restait à Hogwarts. Pendant les vacances, Snape est sans doute moins méfiant, et puis, il est, lui aussi, en vacances. En le guettant quand il sort de son labo, ça devrait être facile de suivre tous ses déplacements.  
Harry n'eut pas à passer toutes ses vacances à l'affût : à son troisième jour de guet, il vit Snape sortir de la salle de cours avec un porte-bouteilles en fonte pouvant contenir six bouteilles. Harry, très excité à l'idée qu'il était proche du but, cest à dire découvrir la cave, eut quand même un mouvement d'impatience en se rendant compte que lui et ses amis avaient été incapables de découvrir un si gros objet dans le labo, où, vraisemblablement, il était déjà quand ils avaient été visiter'.  
  
Dès que Snape tourna, au bout du couloir, vers l'escalier, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils descendirent l'un après l'autre 3 étages, toujours dans le même escalier. En s'engouffrant dans le troisième escalier, Harry eut un mouvement de recul : Il régnait là un froid humide et une odeur fade de mousse. Les pierres apparentes étaient couvertes d'un épais voile de cyanobactéries, conséquence du très peu de lumière qui parvenait à cet endroit. Les escaliers étaient glissants, par conséquent, et Harry avait une peur bleue de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur Snape. Heureusement, celui-ci choisi ce moment pour allumer sa baguette, qui diffusa un peu de sa lueur jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry, qui put de cette façon éviter les endroits où la forte viscosité des pierres les faisait briller sous la lumière.  
  
En bas des escaliers, Snape prit à droite. La pénombre empêcha Harry de voir s'il y avait un passage également à gauche. Mais ce n'était pas important, et il suivit son professeur dans le tunnel de droite sur environ vingt mètres. Puis Snape s'arrêta devant une basse arche, dépourvue de porte, creusée dans le mur de gauche. Harry attendit quelques instants à l'extérieur. Il fit bien, car quand Snape alluma une torche dans la pièce, celle-ci fut intensément éclairée. Même dans le couloir, Harry eut peur d'être repéré. Mais Snape ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Harry jeta un coup dil dans la pièce – elle était tapissée rangements à bouteilles généreusement remplis – et, estimant avoir vu ce qu'il voulait voir, il remonta en silence.  
- Donc, la cave est tout simplement 3 étages sous la salle de cours ? demanda Hermione après qu'Harry les a mis au courant, dès leur arrivée.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement en dessous, mais c'est dans ce coin là C'était plutôt difficile d'estimer combien de mètres j'ai marché, dans cette pénombre. Mais je pense que je pourrai retrouver l'endroit.  
- C'était juste une cave à vin ? Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?   
- Non, seulement du vin. Mais, euh Beaucoup de vin. C'est difficile à croire que c'est uniquement pour sa consommation personnelle.  
- D'autres profs en profiteraient ?  
- Il faudrait même que beaucoup d'autres profs en profitent, pour expliquer une telle quantité de bouteilles. Et dès lors, pourquoi tant de secret ?  
- Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas que Dumbledore le sache, intervint Ron.  
- Je le vois mal piquer une crise parce que ses professeurs boivent du vin moldus, fit remarquer Hermione. Il faut chercher autre chose Et sinon, as-tu vu si toutes les bouteilles étaient du Mercurey ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans la pièce. Snape m'aurait repéré. J'attendais votre retour pour qu'on aille y faire un tour.  
- Très bien ! On y va quand ? demanda Ron, très excité à l'idée d'enfreindre à nouveau le règlement.  
- J'avais bien sûr d'abord penser y aller de nuit, expliqua Harry, mais je me suis dit qu'on aura dans ce cas là aucun moyen de savoir si Snape peut débarquer à l'improviste. Le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas nous déranger, c'est de savoir qu'il est occupé ailleurs. J'ai regardé l'emploi du temps : Mardi prochain, il fait cours aux seconde année en fin d'après midi, et nous, nous n'avons rien. Ca sera le bon moment pour descendre aux caves.  
- Et si Snape descend quand même pendant le cours ?  
- Il ne le fera pas. Voyons, il ne peut pas décemment remonter en cours avec des bouteilles plein les bras ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait idée d'être surveillé.  
- D'accord alors Mais c'est seulement dans une semaine, soupira Ron.  
Le mardi d'après, en sortant d'Arithmancie, Harry, Hermione et Ron, au lieu de suivre le flot des autres Gryffindors, bifurquèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de Potions. Harry montra à ces deux amis l'escalier, qu'ils connaissaient – ils l'avaient emprunté maintes fois, mais pour monter et non descendre – et ils entreprirent tous trois la descente des trois étages de marches visqueuses.  
  
- Snape lui-même ne doit pas venir très souvent, murmura Harry, sans quoi ses pas auraient formé un passage dans cette gélatine bactérienne.  
  
Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête mais ne répondirent rien : ils étaient un peu impressionnés par les lieux. Hermione et Harry, s'en s'être concertés, allumèrent simultanément leur baguette, et Ron les imita. Dans la pénombre, Harry reconnaissait les lieux : Des murs en pierres apparentes, gris sale, délimitant un couloir large mais bas de plafond, celui-ci suintant d'humidité et décoré de concrétions salines.  
Dans le mur de droite, on pouvait distinguer un renfoncement. Harry s'en approcha, pour voir s'il s'agissait de l'entrée de la cave recherchée. Mais ce n'était qu'un défaut du mur, ou une ancienne cave comblée depuis bien longtemps, à en juger par l'état des pierres. Il continua donc à avancer, suivi de ses amis.  
  
Harry n'y voyait, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose, mais la lueur des baguettes était suffisante pour lui montrer de nombreuses autres niches creusées dans la roche, niches qui parfois s'élargissaient en une porte basse qui donnait sur une pièce minuscule creusée à même la pierre et suintant d'humidité.  
  
Quand Harry entra dans la première, il eut un frisson qui tenait au froid autant qu'a la crainte. L'atmosphère était glaciale. Il pouvait à peine apercevoir, dans l'obscurité presque totale, le mur grossièrement repoli qui s'étendait en demi cercle en face de la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Harry ne pensa plus qu'a en ressortir, mais comme la pièce était très basse de plafond, il heurta celui-ci en levant sa baguette pour s'éclairer le chemin. Sur la voûte, ses mains rencontrèrent d'étranges petits objets qu'il crut pouvoir assimiler à des cristaux. Il en détacha quelques uns.   
  
En sortant de la pièce sombre, il tendit sa main ouverte devant sa baguette éclairée et regarda sa découverte. C'était bien des cristaux, d'un blanc pur qui apparaissait étrangement luisant à cette lumière. On distinguait aisément un corps et huit pattes, le tout délicatement recouvert de minuscules cristaux qui auraient pu être de gelée blanche s'il s'était dissout dans sa main. C'était des araignées, lentement minéralisées.  


Réponse aux reviews :

Emeline : Bon, donc là, il y a eu le chap 3, mais pour la suite, je ne garantis pas les délais. Je ne vais même pas détailler combien je vais avoir à faire de TP, études et autres stages, ces temps-ci.. boo hoo.. héhé

Mixme71 : Rhhaa, désolée de devoir te décevoir, mais je suis pas du 71... Je suis une lyonnaise d'origine belfortaine avec des petits gènes auvergnats et allemands, y a de tout, mais pas du 71 ;op Mais j'adore Mercurey. (La ville et le vin, cela va sans dire, héhé)

Falyla : Merci, merci :o)

Shinia Marina : J'éspère que les cyano et les araignées t'ont suffit ;op Dans les chap suivant, ça parlera d'orchidées ;op


	4. Trois verresrats

Titre : Mercurey 1er cru

Auteur : Stupid Axolotl

Rating : G (L'incitation à boire du vin de Bourgogne mérite t-elle plus ? héhé)

Résumé : Campagne publicitaire pour le vin de ma région ;op Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Snape a un faible pour le vin moldu. Vont-ils le faire chanter, ou bien profiter de la situation pour faire la tournée des caves de la Côte Chalonnaise ? 

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit pour Harry Potter aussi bien que pour le Mercurey. Les adresses à Mercurey ont été prises au hasard, de même que les patronymes (René Franchet, 'Les Vailles', etc...). Je n'ai également aucune idée s'il y a une boulangerie à Mercurey. Par contre, le fort taux d'Américains dans la région est de notoriété publique ;op

Avertissement : Bah, pas grand-chose... Ah, si, bien sûr : Le Mercurey, c'est bien bon, mais faut pas en abuser ;oD  


Enfin la suite que personne n'attendait ;op  


***Chapitre 4***

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes descendus ici, demanda Ron en claquant des dents, l'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus glaciale au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Parce que vous êtes d'incorrigibles curieux, lui répondit Hermione, sans réfléchir au fait que sa présence à elle n'était pas plus justifiée.

- On pourra toujours prendre une bouteille et se faire un vin chaud pour se réchauffer Hééé ! 

Harry poussa un cri étonné qui fit accourir Hermione et Ron qui étaient restés en arrière. Ils arrivèrent ainsi sous une porte en arche qui donnait sur une pièce où leur ami venait d'entrer, l'éclairant de la faible lumière de sa baguette. La cave, étroite mais profonde, était emplie de caisses en bois sur lesquelles étaient empilés des tonneaux de vin.

- La semaine dernière, il n'y avait aucune caisse, murmura Harry. Juste des murs tapissés de bouteilles

- Elles y sont toujours, l'informa Ron, qui venait de faire le tour du monticule de tonneaux. La plupart sont vides, par contre. Il n'y a que les casiers là-bas, près de la porte, qui portent des bouteilles pleines.

- Du Mercurey, déclara Hermione qui elle aussi avait fait le tour et revenait dans la direction des deux garçons. Mais ailleurs, je ne sais pas

- On va voir ça. Approche systématique ? demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique

- Sur une distribution aussi régulière que des bouteilles dans des casiers, ça s'impose ! s'amusa Hermione : La précision s'ajoutant à la simplicité, c'est l'échantillonnage rêvé !

- Une bouteille tous les 5 rangs et 5 colonnes alors. Celle-ci est du Mercurey. Même année que les trois qui étaient dans son labo.

- Ici aussi, ajouta laconiquement Ron, et il lança à Hermione, à genoux devant le casier suivant, un regard inquisiteur.

- Pareil.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tous les casiers avaient été échantillonné pour des résultats semblables : presque toutes les bouteilles présentes étaient les surs de celles du labo, et les autres, peu nombreuses, étaient d'années précédentes. Elles contenaient toutes du Mercurey. Autre chose qu'ils avaient vérifié : les tonneaux étaient tous vides, donc probablement destinés à un ravitaillement. 

- Ce Snape est vraiment bizarre, conclut Hermione. Voilà quelqu'un qui est capable de boire des quantités énormes de vin - ces bouteilles ne datent que d'y a deux ans et un nombre considérable d'entre elles ont été bues - mais qui ne boit du vin que d'une seule sorte. De toute évidence, c'est parce qu'il doit avoir accès plus facilement à ce vin là qu'a d'autres, par exemple grâce à l'école de sorcellerie de Mercurey. Mais celle-ci pourrait sans doute lui fournir d'autres vins, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ? Harry ? Ron ? 

Un peu fâchée d'avoir parlé toute seule, Hermione se déplaça vers le fond de la pièce où Ron et Harry regardaient avec une insistance perplexe une bouteille de vin, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon d'en ouvrir une quand on ne dispose pas de tire-bouchon.

Elle allait leur faire des reproches, mais finalement, elle décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine et préfera jouer l'autre stratégie.

- Il y a un tire-bouchon sur une des caisses, lâcha-t-elle négligemment.

Ron sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de commentaire de sa part. Hermione sourit et se dit qu'étonner Ron était quelque chose qui lui plaisait définitivement.

- Je vais le chercher, s'exclama-t-elle, courant déjà vers le milieu du caveau.

Le tire-bouchon trônait non pas sur une caisse, mais sur un tonneau, lui même posé sur un tonneau puis sur une boite. C'était beaucoup trop haut pour qu'Hermione puisse l'atteindre directement, elle grimpa donc sur une caisse qui se trouvait à proximité, s'appuya sur le premier tonneau, et, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en s'allongeant beaucoup, elle pu atteindre l'objet convoité.

Pendant qu'elle descendait, elle entendit d'étranges bruits, comme si quelque chose de lourd était traîné au sol, et cela fut suivit par des imprécations scandalisées de la part d'Harry. Dès qu'elle put se retourner en toute sécurité, Hermione pu voir les jambes d'Harry, en position horizontale sur le sol, disparaître derrière les tonneaux. Ron riait à gorge déployée, ce qui lui permis de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais, très impatiente de savoir ce qui se passait, elle courut voir, tandis qu'Harry continuait à grommeler des insultes. Dès qu'elle comprit, elle joignit son hilarité à celle de Ron : Harry était à plat ventre par terre et tenait dans sa main gauche les queues de trois rats géants qui, effrayés, faisaient le tour des caisses en emportant Harry avec eux.

- Mais pourquoi ne les lâche-t-il pas ? demanda Hermione à Ron dès qu'elle pu articuler quelques mots entre deux crises de fou-rire.

- On veut les transformer en verres à pieds, expliqua Ron qui commençait à retrouver son calme.

Harry venait d'arriver vers ses deux amis, une main derrière le dos.

- Heu, c'est fait, mais 

- Tu les as loupés, je paris! ! ! s'exclama Ron. On peut les utiliser quand même ? Montre-les voir !

Harry lui tendit les verres, et ce fut une nouvelle crise d'hilarité. Les coupes étaient bien celles de verres à vin, ventrues et transparentes, mais les pieds étaient remplacés par de belles queues de rats, grises, annelées, poilues, et surtout hautement frétillantes. Une fois le calme revenu, chacun prit un verre-rat et Ron y versa du vin. L'effet fut immédiat : les verres-rats, qui semblaient ne pas avoir apprécié, donnaient de forts coups de queue sur les mains qui les tenaient, de sorte qu'il fut difficile de maintenir le verre droit et par conséquent, d'empêcher le vin de se répandre. Ils eurent tout trois la même idée pour remédier à cette situation : boire le vin le plus rapidement possible. Puis Ron prit les trois rats, les attacha ensemble en faisant un nud avec les queues, et fourra le tout dans sa poche. Pour répondre à l'air ébahi des deux autres, il dit simplement :

- Ben oui, on ne pouvait pas les laisser se promener ici, Snape aurait pu se doute de quelque chose. Par contre, pour jeter sur l'estrade au milieu d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ça peut être sympathique.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione allait protester, mais Harry fit remarquer qu'il serait prudent de s'en aller rapidement, car les cours allaient se terminer et qu'il y aurait après cela beaucoup plus de monde dans les couloirs. En plus, qui sait si Snape n'aurait pas justement envie d'aller faire un tour dans sa cave ?

Il remontèrent donc et se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à leur pièce commune, en essayant de croiser le moins de personnes possibles, étant donné que la poche de Ron tressautait à chaque pas et qu'on pouvait apercevoir, sous le pull d'Harry, une étrange excroissance ayant vaguement la forme d'une bouteille. 

- Que va-t-on faire de ça ? demanda Ron en sortant les trois créatures de sa poche, une fois qu'ils furent en sûreté chez eux.

- Ton idée pour les cours de DADA n'était pas mal, rappela Harry, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Oui, admit Ron, mais entre temps j'ai trouvé mieux. Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Seamus. On va les lui offrir, ça fera un cadeau très original et qui ne nous aura rien coûté !

- Pas mal, pas mal, mais ça serait mieux si on en avait eu 6, pour faire un set complet, remarqua Harry. Qui y retourne ?

Hermione et Ron se récrièrent.

- Bon, ça sera trois alors. Mais je suis content tout de même. Tout cet espionnage inepte nous aura au moins servit à quelque chose.

Car c'était là la grande déception des trois amis. Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose. Que Snape ne buvait que du Mercurey, certes, mais l'information n'était pas d'un intérêt capital. Qu'il n'avait presque plus de réserves et que les tonneaux avaient probablement été ramenés pour le réapprovisionnement, oui, mais rien qui puisse donner des indices sur quand ce ravitaillement aurait lieu. Bref, ils n'avaient rien appris, et n'avaient gagné de cette expédition que trois verres-rats, une bouteille de vin et un bon fou-rire.

- A suivre - 


End file.
